User talk:Mhouck526
Best character types All the characters look like they are going to be fun to play. I'm going to start off making an assassin rogue, unless one of the other rogue specs looks more interesting. Which character specs do you guys think will be the most effective/fun to play? So far it looks like it will be a toss up between assasin rogues and a few different mage types, but I want some input, see what you guys think about it. : I like the sounds of playing a rogue myself. It seems like they will give plenty of opportunity for challenging tactical play, mages look like they might be too powerful for my personal tastes. Without knowing what all the talents for the rogue specializations are, I'm not sure what will be my favourite, but I sure like the idea of 2.5x critical! Loleil 02:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) unit types i agree with u i'm definitely going rogue, but i prefer the sound of ranger to assassin, i'm pretty sure u can get all specialisations if u find the right people and books in the game. I'm not too sure if ranger and duelist r gonna be in the game though they haven't been confirmed by bioware. Rogue does sound fun though, much more tactical (backstabs, lockpicking, crafting traps, stealth and of course persuasion with cunning. i'll probably be a dalish elf, it's the storyline that intrigues me the most, kinda like a freedom fighter standing up for elvish rights:). Does anyone know if theyre will be enough points to go around to specialize in every class? That would be cool, but i wouldn't like that, everyone will have the same character that way. unit types What are the specs for rangers? Ive been looking for what theyre gunna be able to do but I havent been able to find any info. I think the stealth and backstabbing are gunna be able to deliver devastating crits so im excited for that, rogues might have the best dps in this game from the sound of the specs ive read so far between every class. :All we have is a translation from a German site, which may not be accurate, that reads as follows: ::Rangers have an affinity for open terrain and wildlife, but as independent scouts and militias, they are opportunists, not managers of nature. You use every advantage of their environment and can bring wild animals to attack enemies. ::Specialization bonuses: +1 Constitution, +5 Natural resistance :Loleil 02:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) unit types That sounds interesting, but what are his best attacks going to be? From what I've seen I still think the assassin might have the best dps in the game. unit types - assassin spec well with assassin u get a + 2.5% chance of critocal hits so chances are you'll get some backstab/critical hit typr move. ps. what are dps? unit types DPS stands for Damage Per Second. Its basically a term to show how much damage a character can create in as little time as possible. So do u think a Ranger will have a similar crit rate? or will it have a different spec? Best character types The mages sound like theyre gunna be unbelievably powerful. The part that scares me is that most of there best damage spells will probably be AOE's. And with the friendly fire thats gunna be a part of this game, this could be a disaster in the making. Does anyone know if there's gunna be online multiplayer or anything like that? :There is no online multiplayer, the game is singleplayer only. Though I believe they are working on a social site that is designed to make the game experience more interactive. Loleil 00:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) With the area effect friendly fire problem, it depends on the difficulty u choose, on easy there is no friendly fire, normal friendly fire is added but u don't do full damage to ur allie eg only 40% damage to allies and as difficulty gets higher more friendly fire damage is done. Best character type Thats too bad, this game sounds like it would be a blast online. rangers on the topic of the ranger class, it probably won't be in the game because bioware haven't confirmed it yet, they've only confirmed two specs for each class, warrior has bersereker and templar, mage has shapeshifter and spirithealer, rogue has bard and assassin. So the specs ranger, duelist, blood mage, reaver and champion are still a bit of a mystery. :Up until five days ago assassin hadn't been confirmed either, and spirit healer still hasn't been "officially" confirmed, so I wouldn't assume that there are only two specialization per class, as I'm sure there are four. If you're still unconvinced look at this character creation video (0.13-0.15) and note the four specializations at the bottom of the rogue and warrior class descriptions. Loleil 03:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) thanks very much for that info, i like the idea of 4 specializations, sounds much more broad and also means a lot of exploring to learn them. ps. most of the unknown user posts was me(mac123), i hadn't made an account till now If they haven't confirmed 4 specializations for each class yet, they'll probably come out in an expansion at some point. origin stories what origins story r u guys gonna play as? I think i'll go dalish elf, but dwarf commoner also sounds fun. I've learnt the basic outline of the first mission for some of the origin stories. Dalish- u find a human who's stumbled across some elve artifacts in some ruins, u go off and explore the ruins. Dwarf Commoner- Ur working for a crimelord, he's bet a large ammount of money on the tournament wooden spoon (worst contestent (highest odds)) u take the place of the contestant and fight in the tourny. Human Noble- Ur home is attacked so u go through the castle and try to defend it. Mage- I think u must go through the Fade What origin r u gonna be? :I'm thinking of City Elf. If you want a few more answers, you might want to visit the Offical Forum. Loleil 03:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) City Elf does sound like alot of fun. At first I think I'm gunna make a human tho cuz I want to make a rogue, and I like the starting stats for the human rogues the best. Character Creator Issues Has anyone else come up with the "failed to detect a supporting video card" message? If I need to download a new one, which one should it be? :I've just moved your question here as you'd actually created a full article for it. To answer, yes I did get that message, but only when I was trying to use it on a machine that was on the borderline of passing the the minimum specs. When I used the exact same download on a higher end machine it worked fine. So if it's at all possible to check on a different machine, that's what I would try. Perhaps your graphics card really is unsupported? The official boards have a thread specifically for character creator issues though, so if you need further help check there :). Loleil 03:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ya my laptop is fairly new, it should have the supported video card, ive played numerous online games on it. Is there a specific video card i need to download? :I'm afraid my knowledge of the technical side of things is limited. I assume you've looked at the system specs to get an idea of if it matches, if it does I would still recommend going here to the forum for people having technical problems with the CC. Hopefully you'll find someone who can help. Loleil 06:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC)